


Cinema 2.0

by KDNightshade (Lady_Star_Strings)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartoon Physics, Deal With the Devil, Demons, Good vs Evil, Horror, Movie Night, Movie References, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Finale, Reboot, Rewrite, Survival story, Warners in Danger, dimension hopping, enslavement, fight for your life, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/KDNightshade
Summary: The Warner siblings, their friends, and family have to face down a demonic overlord in a cinematic gauntlet in exchange for their freedom. With evil minions and movie villains galore, can the group survive the challenges before them and make it to the sequel alive?





	1. Title Screen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
This is merely a rewrite of the original Cinema story and not a complete reboot. I will not be continuing the story once all rewrites are completed and posted, but others are welcome to stem off of this idea if they wish.  
The rewrites will be posted as they're finished and will vary greatly in comparison to the original text - no posting schedule will be involved or devised for this.

Combatting the July heat overhead, a soft breeze blew through the descending twilight as fireflies made their presence known along my journey to the Warner Brothers Studio water tower. Just as it had been every Friday for the past two months, it was movie night for our small group of trouble, and on this particular night, it just so happened to be my turn to bring the movie - a random horror movie, in this case. I hadn't had time to figure what the plot was - let alone its title - before I grabbed off the shelf in an attempt to be on time, which I would've been had it not been for Oliver's insistence on being included this time around. Although he was _my_ friend, I couldn't justify bringing him around to my cousin's home when he and the oldest struggled to get along even on the best of days, but I couldn't find it in myself to say no this time. At least to me, it would've been heartless to deny him an invitation for the sixth week in a row after hearing how much fun our little film club could be depending on the day.  
That being said, his pokiness was making a pretty good argument as to why I shouldn't have brought him considering we were going to be at _least_ ten minutes late, something the others wouldn't take lightly. They had always been notorious for teasing and once at the tower, I could only pray they would accept my apologetic smile as we swiftly climbed the ladder and opened the door to a cacophony of predictably impatient voices. Luckily, they didn't seem too frustrated with me as I ducked inside the spacious abode - at least, not until Oliver offered an awkward wave and came to stand by my side.  
"Hey guys," I sheepishly offered as I gently shoved Oliver forward to address the rest of the now silent group. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me."  
"Long time no see Oliver!" Missie cheerfully greeted - too quick to seem natural, might I add - in an attempt to ease the tension, taking care to wrap him in a hug before giving me a look that could only mean my sanity was questionable at the moment.   
She'd met him previously through a different line of antics before our movie nights had come to fruition, but despite her own friendship with him, she knew the discourse hanging over our heads by including him. Oliver didn't seem to pay it any mind, however, and quickly hugged her back, glad to see the young hybrid again and somewhat chipper to meet the others as the others reluctantly moved to join her greeting.They'd heard about him in passing from both me and Yakko, of course, but they hadn't a chance to adequately meet him just yet, and the immediate discomfort that came from my cousin's glare was palpable. As usual, Yakko was the gang leader, and if I couldn't convince him to get along with Oliver for the night, no one else would even make an effort.  
"Why did you bring _him_?" He spouted before I had the chance to open my mouth, hardly startling me with his sour tone as I sighed and mirrored his crossed arms - albeit, my stance was far less petulant.  
"I haven't brought him for nearly two months because of your little feud," I quietly explained as the chattering behind me grew excited and good-natured despite the initial stiltedness. "Out of all our friends, he's the only one that wasn't invited so there wasn't a problem, but the others obviously don't have an issue with him, and I can't justify excluding someone from activities if there isn't one outside of you two."  
"You're right; there is a problem between us because _I. Don't. Like. _**_Him!_**I don't want him in my house!"  
"For heaven's sake Yakko, I'm not asking you to give him a place to live! All I'm asking is for you guys to get along for one night a week and that's it, alright?!"  
I can tell he isn't comfortable with challenging the motherly tone my voice has taken on, especially since he's come to realize there's no winning an argument against it since I became their guardian. "...Just Friday nights, and only for the movies..."  
"Thanks for the cooperation, now go play nice while we get the popcorn going."  
With the situation handled - at least for the time being, anyway - I gave him a gentle smile that conveyed more silent gratitude before giving the boy a tight hug to smooth the rough edges our disagreement had caused. The Warner family didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to grudges, and I understood that better than anyone, but to have one against another member of the family was unheard of. I couldn't stay mad at him - or any of the siblings for that matter - for very long without apologizing, nor could they do the same for me. Knowing Yakko, his current bitterness toward me and the situation would fade before the movie started if in good enough spirits with the right company, he just needed the time.  
Pulling away from his half-hearted embrace, I ruffled his hair before grabbing Remmy and Missie from the group to assist me with the massive amounts of popcorn we had yet to make for the affair. While I popped it practically by the gallon, Remmy worked on putting it into bowls, and Missie buttered it along with seasoning salt before sliding it down the counter to be taken to the couch for consumption. At the beginning of the movie night tradition, we'd opted to bring our own refreshments for simplicity's sake, but with Wakko's tendency to eat everything in sight at any given moment, it was better not to provide a reason for arguments to start over stolen snacks. Besides that, it was much easier to pop fresh batches of popcorn when we ran out rather than pausing the movie multiple times to run to the store when our personal snacks had been plundered.  
I was so lost in my musings about Wakko's bottomless stomach that I hadn't noticed Dot hopping up on the barstool in front of me until the youngest Warner had cleared her throat for attention, which I happily acknowledged with a smirk.   
"Yes, princess?" I asked glancing up from the chunk of popping oil I was currently prying from the bucket, much to her distaste.  
"Don't we have anything other than popcorn?"  
"Not unless you want your brother to scarf it all down, no. There might be some stale marshmallows in the cupboard if you think you can hide them though."  
"_Stale?_ You don't get this cute eating stale food; I need something that isn't expired!"  
"Well, lucky for you there's plenty of fresh and unexpired popcorn right here."  
"But it's so greasy and fatty and-"  
"Here's a batch free of flavoring - you're welcome."  
Satisfied that she'd gotten her request across one way or another, she snatched the bowl from my hands and hurried over to take her place by the couch before the movie started. Dot hadn't always been the best about asking politely when it came to things she wanted, but she was still a child - the youngest of us, in fact - and I could afford to indulge her somewhat uppity displays every now and then if they were minor occurrences. Just as Yakko had learned not to test me with disagreements, she'd learned there was a limit to the amount of spoiled behavior I'd endure and was quick to master tightrope walking on that line whenever she desired something from me. Although I loved them all equally, Dot was definitely becoming my favorite little schemer among them, whereas her brothers were my favorite in other regards. As long as they didn't tell the others, I trusted them with this individual knowledge.  
Unfortunately, my tendency to space out had claimed another catastrophe as the smell of burning and a thick, black cloud of smoke fumed out of the machine into my face.  
"Oh, geez!" I hissed as I quickly unplugged the machine, fanning the burnt pile of corn to stop a fire from starting with a dishtowel when the sprinklers finally reached their limit and began soaking us in their spray.  
For once, I didn't argue with the plethora of shouts telling me how dumb I'd been as I made my way over to the deactivation button with a sigh and cleared the nutmeg bangs plastered to my face to press the correct button properly. With as much fur as we possessed, it took far longer to blow dry ourselves than it did to dry our clothes, each of us waiting in line in either a towel or blanket as though it were the DMV. Slowly but surely though, we were all redressed within an hour or so and had fixed ourselves up as best we could before shuffling back to the living with a collective groan of exhaustion and unamusement. As the others settled into their places for the viewing, I grabbed the DVD case off the TV stand and popped the disk in the player before plopping down next to Oliver.   
I was nearly about to press play on the remote when a small tap on my shoulder caused me to turn - only for me to jump upon seeing April's upside-down face far too close for me not to be surprised, inducing a small giggle from the girl as I caught my breath.   
"What movie are we watching Kitty? What's it about?"  
Still struggling to calm my heart from the shock, I leaned forward to scoop the case back up before actually examining it for the first time since I'd snatched it off the shelf. "I think it's supposed to be a horror movie since the title is _Night of the Truckstop Terror_, but I don't really know what the plot is - it was kind of a quick stop at the rental place."  
"Well, what's the back say?"  
"Um... Okay, it says 'In this chilling thriller ten teens are stranded at an abandoned truck stop when their car runs out of gas on a road trip. As they try to find a way out of the middle of nowhere, they are met with the challenge of evading the psychotic locals who will do anything to make sure they don't leave. But there is another way out for them: Putting you in their place...' This is way lamer than I thought it would be based on the cover."  
Around me, everyone is practically roaring with laughter at the ridiculous description and mocking the impending doom it had tried to instill as I apologized through tears that I was sorry for the lackluster plot. They weren't in the least bit upset by the revelation and instead were excitedly telling me to start it so the roasting could continue, laughs subsiding as the title card came into view, and we prepared for further amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Darner + Missie Moubit + Cinema  
**© Madyson Ranzenberger/Lady-Star-Strings**
> 
> Remmy Dixie  
**© Spider-Toast**
> 
> April Piko  
**© DigitHeartGamer**
> 
> Yasmin  
**© Ai-Amaterasu**


	2. Paranoid Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
This is merely a rewrite of the original Cinema story and not a complete reboot. I will not be continuing the story once all rewrites are completed and posted, but others are welcome to stem off of this idea if they wish.  
The rewrites will be posted as they're finished and will vary greatly in comparison to the original text - no posting schedule will be involved or devised for this.

The movie had started with simple enough circumstances concerning a group of five guys and five girls on a road trip like the back description had said, quickly moving along to their unfortunate stop at the truck stop in question. It hadn't been so bad when the jumpscares had begun to occur - a few of them were even ridiculous enough to make us laugh - but once they'd started snooping around the truck stop, it stopped being funny as they were hunted down for slaughter.  
We were in the middle of watching the most "eyecatching" of the teens search the kitchen by herself when the boys started talking to the television, trying to convince her not to go into the meat locker where a shadow had already been lurking. Although they were relatively calm on the outside, there wasn't any way to prepare ourselves for the horror that came as the girl turned around to leave and ran into the farmer still covered in blood from the last victim. Our screams were hardly a match for the shrieks of fear and agony erupting from the speakers, but the stomach twisting sounds of blood splatter and entrails falling to the floor were enough to make us cover our ears - and eyes - with terror. It wasn't until the farmer was busy tearing her esophagus out that I snatched up the remote and hit pause, shaking as I settled back into my place in front of the couch.  
Glancing to the left of me, it looked like a war zone had formed as popcorn littered the floor from earlier jump scares and the pillows we'd grabbed throughout the ordeal were strewn across a line of horrified viewers as though they were shields. To say they were merely shellshocked was an understatement as they clung to one another for comfort, some going so far as to bury their faces in another's shoulder as we calmed our hearts. In hindsight, I should have checked the rating before we started, but seeing as we were already halfway through the movie and utterly terrified as it was, it was hardly worth any help to do so now.  
Figuring we were all on the same page, I was back up by the TV stand and about to take the disk out of the player to save us the trouble of more horror when someone grabbed my arm far too quickly for my liking. I screeched with fear as I whipped my head around to see Yakko fumbling backward with his own equally scared scream, releasing my arm as we both fell to the floor in shock.  
"_What?!_" I asked with wide eyes, my struggling to lower in pitch and volume from the scare as he explained.  
"I was just going to say we should finish the movie," He quickly answered as he fumbled back to his feet and his practically audible heartbeat began to slow with each shaky breath. "It's um, i-it's a tradition, after all."  
_"Tradition?!_ Everyone is about to die from a heart attack caused by an adrenaline overdose, and you're concerned about _tradition?!_"  
"Well, we've already watched half of it - can't we just take a break and power through the last of it?"  
Despite our easing fears, I can see the pleading look in his eyes as they search mine for the answer he wants. It isn't like me to deny him and his siblings something as simple as finishing a movie, but I can't shake the feeling that continuing wasn't wise - it almost felt dangerous if you could imagine that. I hadn't a clue as to why I felt that way; however, I knew I couldn't justify my uneasiness as a proper reason not to finish it with both his eyes and those of all the others begging the same thing of me.  
Slowly and with much reluctance, I nodded my head in agreement as an all but defeated sigh escaped my lips. A tradition was a tradition, after all, who was I to break it?  
"Let me go get some blankets quick..." I muttered before turning toward the closet by the entrance, choosing to ignore the cheers of victory erupting behind me as everyone settled back into their seats.  
I can't help but shake my head as I begin to grab blankets from the shelf, just barely opening my mouth to start giving my opinion on the matter when a crash from upstairs clatters through the ceiling. I barely had time to hear the others let out another ear-shattering scream before I drop the blankets to the ground and dive in the closet for cover, yanking the door shut behind me as I burrow into the darkness to hide. For a few silent moments, I can't force myself to do anything but stare through the slats in the door as I wait for whatever it was to come looking on bated breath, wrapping my hand around the handle of an umbrella for defense. Outside the small room, I can hear the others slowly begin to move from their respective hiding places as they gathered in a paranoid huddle at the door, looking at every nook and cranny for danger.   
"Kitty, are you okay...?" Remmy whispered as she pulled the blankets free from in front of the door and quietly opened it.  
"I-I'm alright kiddo," I return, releasing the breath I didn't know I'd been holding as my hand uncurled from my weapon. "Is everyone else okay, did anyone see anything...?"  
"We're fine; I don't think anything was there though..."  
"Well, that's good then... Maybe it was just the wind blowing something over, nothing to be scared about."  
We all shared an exhale of relief as we agreed upon the lame explanation, willingly taking it as an answer rather than exploring further, more troubling options. It was entirely possible that one of the windows was open upstairs seeing as it was the middle of summer, and none of us were really gearing to go check for sure if it was that easy to explain away with words. Dismissing the silly notion that something from the horror movie was upstairs, a small chuckle at our embarrassing behavior drifted through our group as it steadily grew into another full-blown laughing fit and tears once more filled our eyes. As the wave of self-induced hilarity eventually subsided, everyone began to shuffle back to their seats, and I slinked free from my shelter with a quick pat of thanks to the umbrella.  
I was in the midst of closing the door - and wiping the last of my tears away - when a patter of footfalls crossed the floor above me, immediately throwing me back into my hiding hole between the shelves and clothing as a unified scream filled the tower again. Before I could slam the door shut on myself again, however, the rest of the group had scrambled into the small closet along with me and shut us in like a can of sardines. Unlike before, the dim light from the television screen was impossible to see through the slats, and our compacted state lasted only a few moments in silence before the inevitable shouting caused by panic and discomfort began.  
"_Something just touched my arm!_"  
"_Who grabbed my foot?!_"  
"_Shut up or it'll here you!_"  
"_I don't want to die!_"  
"_What's that smell?!_"  
The last question gave me pause in my efforts to calm everyone down, and as I sniffed the increasingly stale air filling our makeshift prison, I too began to gag alongside the original asker. It was more pungent and nostril-frying than even the acridest of sewage, never mind how rotten and overcooked it seemed when overwhelming with the previously fresh, cinnamon-scented air from the living area now dying in the small room. We heard another now noticeably loud gastric sound that shook the closet before we all shouted in horror as the scent crept further into every inch of our hiding place, burying our faces in shirts, blankets, coats and whatever else we can cover our noses with first. It was only a matter of seconds before someone fumbled with the doorknob and sent us all tumbling back into the hallway, gasping for clean air and choking when it came too quickly - or we couldn't get the rancid smell out fast enough. I hadn't had more than a lungful of clean air when another round of footsteps came from above, reminding us of why we hid in the closet in the first place.  
Weighing the option of being stuck in the closet with a stinkbomb from Satan and facing whatever was upstairs - murderous or not - I blocked the crowd from packing themselves back into the closet and whistled over the cacophony to get their attention.  
"I am _not_ dying in a closet smelling worse than death's last garbage day," I swiftly explode as my left eye twitched with stress, firmly pointing at the stairway as my fear turns to frustrated fury. "Someone has to go up there and see what's making all that noise _now!"_  
"Uhhhh, who's going to do it though?" Yakko questioned as shifty eyes scanned the group for a volunteer and his chin was subsequently scratched in false pondering.  
"You and Oliver are more than capable of handling it; you two are the 'men of the house' so get to it!"   
"Of course, Oliver and I will- Wait a minute!"  
"I don't want to hear it Yakko, just go!"  
Oliver hadn't even had the time to protest on his behalf when I'd shut Yakko's down, nor would I give him the option as my look of crazed rage narrowed in on the pair the longer they stalled the demand. My inner beast when pushed - nicknamed "Mama Lioness Mode" by the siblings - wasn't a force to challenge or test, especially not in situations such as this, and the unlikely duo understood this without question as they reluctantly turned toward the stairs. I doubt I wasn't the only one who caught the discomforted look they gave one another at being the last person either would see if it was a murderer, but I couldn't find it in myself to indulge their petty distaste at the moment. They were the best option we had as far as protectors went and honestly, I knew it would've been a fight to convince anyone to go deal with the issue as it was considering no one was too keen on volunteering.  
From the bottom of the stairs, we could hear each stair creak beneath their weight as it echoed down the staircase and they ascended to the upper floor as quietly as they could manage. As fed up with the ordeal as I was, the tension wasn't lost on me, and I too nervously listened to the activity above as we gathered by the banister to await the results of their endeavor. By the time they finally reached the landing, the silence was nearly maddening outside of their careful footsteps falling across the floor as we followed their path with our eyes from below. A near eternity felt as though it had passed as they moved to sweep the last corner of the room for an intruder, heavy pounding filling my ears as my heart threatened to beat out of my chest with anticipation.  
Suddenly, the suspense shattered like a pane of glass as our ears were bombarded by bloodcurdling screams, and the ceiling felt as though it may cave in from all the destruction that rains down upon it. There was barely a beat before the rest of us were charging up the stairs to aid them, each of us screaming and shouting after our companions and their condition as we prepared to face the attacker head-on. Had it not been for the sight that was presented to us when we reached the landing, we would've dived right into the fight for our lives without hesitation, but what we saw wasn't as warrior-inducing as we thought.  
On the floor wrapped up in a painter's sheet and the clutter of furniture they'd managed to knock over, Yakko and Oliver were clambering to get away from their restraint and each other in a blind panic as they continued to be a flailing, screaming mess. After the initial shock and terror wore off, the others rushed forward to assist them as I scanned the area for any source of intrusion before my eyes fell to the floor beneath a small table at the end of the hall. There, watching with complete amusement at the situation before it, was a petite fluffy black cat twitching its tail.  
"Is this what's been causing all this trouble," I puzzled as I slipped past the crowd toward the feline, slowly approaching it as not to frighten it away as it cocked its head to the side in curiosity. "A stray looking for a place to stay...?"  
"You idiots seriously thought a cat was going to kill you?!" Dot chided, crossing her arms and tapping her foot with annoyance as they were freed from their binding.  
"Oh trust me, if they didn't come up here one might've... Can we keep this little one somewhere in the tower until we can take it to the shelter in the morning guys?"  
"Throw it in their room if you want to keep it, I don't care - let's just get this taken care of so we can finish that stupid movie!"  
Sensing the events of the evening were beginning to get to everyone in more extremes than one, I rolled my eyes at her attitude before gently coaxing the creature out from its place of observation and scooping it into my arms. It wasn't uncomfortable with being held, but I could tell it preferred not to be in such a position for very long as it craned its neck to look at the rest of the group with an interested purr. As fascinated as it may have been with us - and I it - I made my way over to the door in question and cracked it open to gently slip my newest "friend" inside with a fond smile before shutting the door behind it. I would take it with me in the morning when I went to pick up the remainder of my belongings from my old apartment and drop it at the shelter.  
With the intruder well taken care of, I dusted myself off and began ushering the group back down the stairs with the intent on bringing an end to this catastrophe of a night before it became too late. "Alrighty everyone, let's get back to the movie before I throw that ridiculous tradition out the window and drop from exhaustion!"  
A shared mumble of agreement drifted through them as they were herded back into the living room, each grabbing a pillow or a blanket as they nestled back into their places and waited for me to unpause the movie. Once satisfied with that everything was back to as it should be, I allowed the almost forgotten to continue playing as my thoughts wandered back to the cat upstairs and my tired mind brought forth a slightly nagging question I hadn't addressed yet.  
How did a cat manage to scale five stories of metal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Darner + Missie Moubit + Cinema  
**© Madyson Ranzenberger/Lady-Star-Strings**
> 
> Remmy Dixie  
**© Spider-Toast**
> 
> April Piko  
**© DigitHeartGamer**
> 
> Yasmin  
**© Ai-Amaterasu**


	3. Bloody Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
This is merely a rewrite of the original Cinema story and not a complete reboot. I will not be continuing the story once all rewrites are completed and posted, but others are welcome to stem off of this idea if they wish.  
The rewrites will be posted as they're finished and will vary greatly in comparison to the original text - no posting schedule will be involved or devised for this.

As the movie continued, I struggled to forget the pestering question and focus on the increasingly gore-filled plot if only to distract me from the more troubling solutions my mind was offering. It probably would've been easier had sleep not had a death grip on me at the moment, but with each passing minute, my eyes drooped closer and closer to being completely shut until my head bobbed with exhaustion. Knowing how late it must've been after the cat fiasco, I hardly entertained the idea of fighting it off to remain awake for much longer and looking to the rest of us, I knew there wasn't much choice in the matter for any of us. A few of the younger ones were already peacefully dozing wrapped in their blankets or around a pillow; meanwhile, we few warriors against slumber staggered onward in our attempt to finish the movie as previously vowed. Between the head-bobbing and constant yawning, I barely got it through my head to check the time left in the movie - twenty minutes or so - and register what that fact actually meant.  
Finally realizing I still had quite a way to go, I couldn't help the exasperated groan fell from my mouth as I flopped back into my spot next to Oliver in front of the couch and shoved a handful of by now stale popcorn into my mouth. Had I not been as tired as I was, I wouldn't have paid Oliver elbowing me in my sleep too much mind, but being that sleep makes me moody, I quickly jabbed my own into his side as payback. He didn't seem to notice it much himself; however, I was satisfied with the small bit of revenge and smugly settled back into my little nest of blankets to continue the movie. I only managed to watch a matter of two minutes more before slumber overtook me, dragging me down into a deep, catatonic sleep alongside the rest of our party...

** _~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

When I opened my eyes next, the sleep-blurred time on the player display read just before midnight. I hadn't stirred from unconsciousness once since I'd drifted off - not even in and out as I usually did - but somehow I'd found myself, for the most part, awake as I glanced around the room for the source of my rousing. Everyone else was still fast asleep where I'd left them, dreaming just as deep as I'd been before and showed no signs of joining me in consciousness anytime soon. There was no reason for me to have been awake, and yet, it was as though I'd never been sleeping to begin with.   
As I shook my head with confusion at the circumstances, a sharp jab shot through my side, and a quick whip of my head in its direction revealed that Oliver was still elbowing me as he had been before. Although it wasn't the most reasonable of explanations, I figured that we must've been trading blows while we slept and at one point he must've done so hard enough to jolt me awake. I didn't feel like I'd lurched from slumber because of pain or discomfort, but without anything else to go on I chalked it up to being too far gone to really notice and left it at that for simplicity's sake. I'd already been spending too much time muddling over simple questions and the outlandish answers my mind had been coming up with.  
Slowly, I rose from my place by the arm of the couch and crept over to the kitchen to get a glass of water to clear my head, careful not to disturb the rest of the party as I padded across the metal. It did little to ease the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, but the chance to at least stretch my legs was appreciated nonetheless as I swirled the small glass around with a sigh. I only took a matter of small sips before the idea lost its luster, and the remainder of the liquid was dumped back into the sink so I could return to the living room. Instead of returning to sleep though, I set about picking the stray popcorn and subsequent bowls from the floor while the menu screen replayed on loop in the background. It was better to clean up now rather than in the morning when everyone would be awake and in the way, and besides that, I wasn't planning on going to sleep any time soon anyway with how awake I was.  
It was on my third trip to the trashcan that a blur of movement from the counter caught my eye, drawing my attention immediately as I turned to dump the bowls into the sink. Much to my surprise - and immense confusion - rather than it being someone else who'd woken up to my moving about, there sat the black cat from before licking one of its dusty gray paws.  
"How did you...?" I bewilderedly questioned, quietly setting the dishes aside as I approached the mysteriously reappearing feline with an outstretched hand for it to sniff.  
It merely gives a trilled meow of delight before hopping down from the island and skittering off toward the couch, pausing midway to make sure I followed after it as its puff of a tail swayed with devious intent. When I move around the bar to chase after it as it wants, it darts off again and bounds toward the couch while I stumble after it in panicked shock to keep it from waking the others with its mischief, much to its apparent amusement. In my manic scramble to grab after it, my feet tangle within a stray blanket, and I'm sent crashing against the side of the couch as it slips beneath with another pleased trill. Instantly, I can feel warmth dribbling down my upper lip as I sit back to rub the bridge of my now bleeding nose and hear the creature scrabbling in the darkness to escape on the other side, quickly slipping out as I get back to my feet.  
The crowd nestled up on the couch has by now started to stir from the force of my face smacking into it, but they weren't awake enough to fully comprehend what was going on by the time I'm stalking past the backrest after the fluffy troublemaker. All they can see in the dim light from the television screen is a hunched over figure with crimson streaming down its face and arms, growling slightly in frustration as it stomps past. In hindsight, I should've said something to them in response to their puzzled looks, or at the very least, realized how much of horror victim I looked like, but suffice to say the thought eluded me until terrified shrieks filled the air.  
It was like watching a village about to be destroyed by a volcano - the sheer speed in which everyone ran in a different direction was astounding, leaving the couch and the surrounding area barren sooner than I could process what's happening. In fact, by the time I can even _begin_ to comprehend what's going on, Remmy is charging at me with the toaster raised above her head and screaming bloody murder about striking me down.  
"Wait, _wait, _**wait**," I plead as I backpedal away from her with terror, practically throwing my blood-soaked hands up to protect my face as I go. "_Remmy it's m-_"  
I can only get out half of my explanation when the back of my heel connects with something on the floor, and I'm automatically careening backward, effectively knocking the wind out of me the instant my back smacks the floor. My vision is still swimming from the crack my head took when an equally pained groaned can be heard coming from beneath me, carefully shoving my body away as whatever it is crawls away to tend to its own injuries and I harshly draw in a ragged breath. It takes a couple of seconds for me to recognize that it's Yakko holding his ribs from where I tripped over him, and even more for me to force myself to sit up as not to drown in my still streaming nose as the others dare to peek out at us. Thankfully, Remmy ceased her protective assault when I fell - unfortunately, she's now leaning over me poking at my bloody shirt with curiosity.  
"...It's me," I wheeze as I bat her hand away and turn my dancing star-filled eyes to my cousin with a grunt. "Are you okay...?"  
Holding up a shaky thumb and giving a bitter, tight-lipped smile, he threw the blanket previously trapped around his legs during his failed escape away and began staggering to his feet. "Just peachy..."  
"You sure...?"  
"Keep asking, and I'm sure you'll find out... What the heck are you doing up this late running around like that...?"  
"I was just cleaning up and then that stupid cat-"  
I froze. With all the chaos concerning my premature Halloween costume, I never had a chance to see where the devilish cat scampered off to after wrecking my face and the fact that I'd lost it was somehow far more troubling than the panic it had induced. Letting the strain of my wounds fall to the wayside for a moment, I began searching the room for any sign of the feline as everyone left their hiding - or cowering, depending on the person - spots. I can tell my puzzlement, and the fear that must be present in my eyes is spreading to them, but I can't help the sinking feeling of dread welling within my stomach any more than I can help the storm beginning to rage outside. Something was wrong about this, something inextricably, unsettlingly wrong.  
"What about the cat...?" Yasmin murmurs, uneasiness thick in her voice as she bends to help me up.  
"It got out of the room," I breathe as I release a pained exhale that is by now verging on hysterics. "I-I saw it in the kitchen, and then it ran under the couch, so I chased after it, but when I hit my nose I didn't see where it went so-"  
"Wait, what do you mean you didn't see where it went? Where could it have-"  
"I don't know; I lost track of it a-and... I don't know where it went..."  
The frightening reality we faced upon the cat's disappearance and the surrounding circumstances was almost paralyzing, chilling in every way as we all shared the same look of disbelieving terror before our eyes trailed to the dark corners of the room. Somewhere in the shadows that lurked, something far worse than the feline could be waiting, as impossible as it may have seemed. Then again, it was supposedly impossible that a cat could disappear into thin air, but it was challenging to convince my horrified, adrenaline-riddled brain from thinking much else.  
Before I knew what I was doing, I was charging toward the stairs before launching myself up them two at a time. "We need to search the tower; it has to be here somewhere!"  
I don't know if anyone is following my command or if they even heard it, nor do I care as I begin throwing every door that I pass open and frantically sweep it for any sign of the black menace. Even when the sound of furniture being overturned below and behind me begins, I can't tear myself away from my own anxious search, making my way through the hall and the beginnings of the uppermost floor before they can catch up. It isn't until the last door is kicked in that my erratic breathing hits my chest full-force, my distraught state making it impossible to contain my frustrated tears of incredulity when not even a trace could be scrounged up to support the cat was - or had ever been - there.  
I feel numb as shaky arms start pulling me out of the room and back down the stairs, silence ringing in my ears as we rejoined the others now sharing in the heart-wrenching discovery that our wicked visitor had truly and utterly vanished. The expressions around our group range from tearful to stern as we struggle to keep from screaming, but somehow we manage to keep it in as the thunder roars on beyond the windows and the lightning illuminates our apparent prison for the remainder of the night. No one speaks, no one moves. All we can do - all our bodies are willing to let us do - is wait for whatever cruel joke is next.  
The universe must've been impatient because we'd no sooner fallen into our eerie vigil when the doorbell chimed, loud and clear as day over the weather ravaging the studio outside. For our credit considering the night we've had, no one jumps or even screams this time. We all merely turn our heads to the massive vault door and continue to wait in the darkness that surrounds us. Not a soul has any intention to answer whoever may be on the other side.  
Another chime, more silence. I can hear my heart pounding behind my ears and slow, deliberate breaths tumbling into the suffocating atmosphere as we stand our ground in the foyer. My tears have cooled along their trails on my cheeks, and those that haven't spilled over are on the precipice of doing so with each blink I dare to surrender. I only allow two.  
I'm already moving toward the closet by the time the third chime fades, keeping my steps even and cautious to avoid creaks from giving our presence away. My eyes never leave the door as I pull the door open and begin searching through its contents with my hand. After what feels like hours, my hand finally wraps around what I'm looking for - the handle of the umbrella I'd been holding onto for this very same reason when the night began. Taking care not to knock it against anything, I pull it free and start toward the door. The balls of my feet are aching from putting so much weight on them for so long, but it's easy to ignore with my fight-or-flight survival blaring at the front of my mind.  
There are only five feet between me and the door when the chiming is replaced by pounding, causing my hands to tighten on my makeshift weapon as everyone cowers back behind me. Still no screams, still no running. Time feels as though it's trickling by like an hourglass of molasses. I hardly register my hand venturing toward the door handle until it rests on the cold steel, posturing to pull it at any moment.  
The second round of pounds - nearly identical to the first in their disruptive canter - garners no reaction from me or the others. The tension is almost too much to bear when the last knock dissipates, but my adrenaline is already racing at the idea of what's about to happen. I have no intention of backing down from my current role as protector, nor do I allow any pretense of apprehension to enter my mind. All that I'm willing to give in the form of hesitation is a deep breath to steady myself and a short countdown in my head before I dive headfirst into what felt like the second fight for my life that night.  
The last thing I can remember is yanking the handle down and shoving the door open with as much force as I can muster, barreling into whoever is waiting on the other side with my shoulder to knock them off balance before I start swinging. Outside of the blurred colors I catch through the rain and lightning, my eyes refused to see anything but the threat I thought it to be as whack after whack cracked against the unwelcome guest's body. My body was functioning on auto-pilot in my desperation to render them immobile, giving me the strength and stamina necessary to ensure they couldn't cause any harm to the others much like a bear's would when defending her cubs. Ironically, the voices and hands of my "cubs" didn't begin to creep through the red haze overwhelming my senses until my resolve had started to wane, slowly pulling me from my assault with worried shouts and firm grips. Looking from my totaled weapon down to its victim, I could see why they'd been adamant in stopping me from continuing.  
"It was just a prank..." Oliver mutters as he kicks the brutalized mannequin toward the railing, scouring the ground below for the culprits through the blur of water obstructing his vision and the night that might hide them.  
"...Or just a cruel joke..." I huff out in correction, dropping the effectively ruined umbrella from my hands as I slump against Missie and join Oliver in his quick scan of the studio lot.   
"You don't think-"  
If his words weren't tricky enough to hear before, they certainly were once another strike of lightning split the sky and the thunder that followed closely behind seemed to shake the platform below us. The torrents of rain and whipping wind that bombarded us soon after could only have been created in hell and fostered into its unforgiving existence by the heavens they came from, forcing us back into the tower to escape their intensity. We don't pay the mannequin or the unfortunate umbrella any further mind as we do so - we could deal with it, just like everything else, in the morning.  
What I couldn't put off any longer, however, was tending to my long-clotted nose and the goose egg on the back of my head, both throbbing now that my adrenaline had worn off. With assistance from April and Yasmin, I was helped to the kitchen to wipe myself free of whatever blood remained after being swept up in the downpour outside and prep ice packs to go over the tender areas to ease the pain. Knowing how on edge everyone was yet, I did my best to put on a brave face while Dot, Remmy, and Missie went to search for a change of clothes now that my current ones were beyond ruined by the ordeal, but the most I could manage was an upturned grimace. The situation was bleak, to say the least, and the fact that the latest development in the storm had caused the power to go out certainly wasn't helping seeing as all this had to be done by lantern and candlelight.  
Soon enough, Remmy comes bounding back down the stairs carrying a fresh pair of jeans and a lightweight long-sleeve with black and yellow stripes; meanwhile, Missie trailed not too far behind her with one of my typical green shoulderless shirts. Either would've sufficed, but with as fragile as I felt at the moment, I neglected to tell them as much and gladly accepted both before disappearing into the bathroom to slip the outfit on. It was strange pulling on such casual clothes as late as it was, but the thought only crossed my mind for a second or so before I reminded myself that sleeping was probably the last thing I - or any of us - would be doing in the next few hours.   
I'd only just finished tugging my amulet free from beneath my shirts when a bloodcurdling screech confirmed my fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Darner + Missie Moubit + Cinema  
**© Madyson Ranzenberger/Lady-Star-Strings**
> 
> Remmy Dixie  
**© Spider-Toast**
> 
> April Piko  
**© DigitHeartGamer**
> 
> Yasmin  
**© Ai-Amaterasu**


	4. Demonic Seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
This is merely a rewrite of the original Cinema story and not a complete reboot. I will not be continuing the story once all rewrites are completed and posted, but others are welcome to stem off of this idea if they wish.  
The rewrites will be posted as they're finished and will vary greatly in comparison to the original text - no posting schedule will be involved or devised for this.

Exiting the bathroom, I didn't miss a beat as I hastily followed the rest of our group in their pounding up the stairs like a stampede before we all crowded into the room the shriek had come from. In the corner of the small room was Dot, face ashen white and body trembling as she cowered on the floor from whatever horror she'd just endured. In an instant, Yakko and I are at her side, shushing and soothing her as she blubbered out a stammered explanation too unintelligible to understand in her hysteric state. At our backs, the others have no choice but to watch on with confusion, eyes darting about for any sign of the source for her trauma as she finally begins to form comprehensible words.   
"...Ou-Ou-Outside..." She aimlessly whimpered, raising a tremoring finger to point at the large window across the room.  
"What's outside sweetheart," I calmly asked as Yakko stroked her hand and the bravest of the others crept toward the pane. "What did you see out there?"  
"...D-D-De..."  
"Dot, what did you _see?_"  
"...D-Demon..."  
The word barely manages to process before the few that went to the window are jumping back, scrambling to run from the room and whatever the lightning strike revealed as the glass is blown inward with excessive force. Immediately the wind is howling through the opening, and the walls begin to shake as I pull the siblings from the floor, chasing those that had previously stayed by our side out with the shards that bury themselves in their flesh. Through the stinging rain that whips in, I can make out a silhouette looming in the frame as I shove Dot - who is by now understandably beside herself with fright - into Yakko's arms and guide him to the door, putting myself between them. It takes all I have to convince my legs not to collapse beneath me in the process when I notice its glowing red eyes, never mind the sharp-toothed grin it gives when it steps down to the floor and begins stalking after us as a predator would go after prey.  
Reality is lost to me as the world becomes a blur of speed and I forcefully rush the children down the hall ahead of me, screaming for them to hurry despite my mind reminding me to remain calm in the face of danger for their sake. The splintering of wood can easily be heard over the pleading cries and screeches that fill the tower below as it keeps on our tail, my mind blanking on what to do when so close to death's claws. Anything that might have been said to me in return is too distant to make out, too foreign to understand in the midst of my primitive brain and its survival instincts taking over.   
I only know we reach the bottom of the stairs when my foot misses the final step and I'm sent sprawling across the steel floor below, painfully gasping to regain my breath as I snap back to the situation at hand and scramble back to my feet to keep running. Around me, the others are fighting to bring the roof down with their horrible cries for mercy and the refusal of early death - some hugging one another for what little comfort could be found, others trying and failing to open the door, and the rest too scared to move. While drowning in the middle of such chaos, there's little I can do to avoid feeling helpless as it continues to chase after my heels around the living room with terrifying speed. Before I even have a hope to outrun it, it has me pinned in front of the television, and its piercing scarlet eyes are threatening to burn my soul into ash where I stand.  
The cacophony of last words is scarcely audible against the blood pounding in my ears as it closes the distance between us, each step excruciatingly slow as if to mock my nearly screaming state while the light that makes it past me illuminates its form. I can faintly hear someone begging for me to run, but I can't force my body to listen as inch by inch a grotesque tower of rotting flesh, twisted spines of bone, and blood-matted fur comes appears from the shadows. It's too horrendous to stare at for too long, and yet, also impossible to tear my eyes away from when the skull-like face dips down to meet my gaze with sinister satisfaction.  
A bloodcurdling scream manages to bubble up from within my throat as I backpedal into the television to put any kind of space between it and myself, squeezing back against it with another shriek when it throws the couch to the side. For all my training, I can't help but fall to the floor in front of it when it clears the last few feet and is suddenly upon me, its foul breath beating down on my fur and a stray strand or two of drool landing on my head as I shake. For nearly a minute it remains that way, hovering over me and basking in my utter surrender to the death I believe awaits me before a deep, bellowing laugh rumbles within its malnourished chest.  
Slowly, it bends down until its teeth are just an inch from grazing the top of my head and huffs a heavy breath of heat down into my hair with amusement. "...Do you know why I am here little kitten...?"  
Mid-sob, all I can offer as an answer is a miserable shake of my head as I screw my eyes shut even tighter against the disappointed cluck of its tongue. Despite my rigid state, one of its dagger-like claws traces along my jaw before tipping my chin up to reclaim my full attention and a delighted purr of sorts registers when it sees I refuse to look.  
"...My dear, I have come for the souls _you_ have offered in exchange for those that you watched lose... I was merely trying to thank you for them when you ran from me, but now that I have explained my purpose for being here, you must know you need not be afraid... Your soul shall be _spared_ for your service to me - only those you exposed to my trap shall be taken..."  
Suddenly, its words clicked into place within my shattered mind. In some odd way, I knew it was talking about the movie we'd been watching - the movie _I_ had brought and was still running in the DVD player as its menu screen continued to repeat with inactivity. The souls that had been lost belonged to those of the teenagers we'd watched go to slaughter in way too horrendous to describe, and the souls I had "offered" in return were our own. Or more accurately, as it had just explained to me, those of my group. I was to be left untouched, whereas a fate much like - or possibly worse - than those we had witnessed awaited the rest.  
"..._N-No..._" I manage to wail in response as I shake my head once more, tears soaking my cheeks further when it caresses my cheek in feigning sympathy.  
"Let this be a lesson to you," It mockingly soothed as sob after sob wracked my frail body. "Do not offer what you are not willing to lose... Not all of us in this world are willing to be as merciful..."  
"_I didn't want **th-this**..._"  
"Oh few ever do darling, but I am afraid there is nothing you can do to change what as been done... Now now, just remain here and calm yourself - I will only be a moment..."  
It had begun to pull away and face the others - now reduced to cowering in the corners as our conversation had unfolded - when a last-ditch attempt to save ourselves sparked within my mind. I couldn't say if it would amount to much if put into action considering how dashed to bits my hope had become, but it was a far more dignified end rather than allowing what he intended to simply happen. Not seeing another option, my hand shot out to grab its retreating claw as I forced my eyes to meet its in desperation and my voice tumbled out in a frightened whisper.  
"...Wh-What if we make a deal...?"  
I can tell it's pondering my question carefully by the curious gleam that has found its way onto its face, slightly cocking its head to the side as it leans in closer to observe my sudden burst of bravery and begging. "That depends on what it is that you have to offer me in exchange, does it not young one...?"  
"I-It does, and... A-And I propose that if I - if _we_ \- are able to defeat you in a _proper_ hunt, you have to let them g-go... All of them, n-no strings attached..."  
"Well my dear, that _does_ sound like a reasonable enough request... However, what if _I_ manage to defeat _you_ in this hunt...? What added reward do you intend to entice me with if I allow this deal to carry through...?"  
"Um, if _y-you_ win then..."   
Although I can hear my internal alarms screaming for me not to continue, I promptly ignore them as I, at last, steel my resolve and face my opponent head-on without hesitation. My expression reads as confident and determined, but I know that even those who have gone nearly silent around us can see the dread and overwhelming fear running rampant within my eyes. It takes a moment to admire my small show of courage - albeit weak in a sense - while it awaits my reveal of the last card being kept in my proverbial deck. Seeing the way its features quirk up into what I can only imagine is a smirk though, I know it's already seen my hand.  
"...You can take me too..."  
The words seem to hang in the air like a curse as everyone holds their breath. It isn't much of an offer knowing it could take me just as easily as the others if it wanted to, but in some twisted way, it has a code of honor and even more unbelievable than that, a form of respect for me. If the way it's been interacting with me isn't enough to support that, the way it continues to watch me like a cat about to snag the canary does. It's intent on claiming me as a prize just as much as it is with the others, and I've just given it the perfect opportunity to do so without any drawbacks. It only has to win.  
A sly, wicked grin stretches across its face the longer it considers this additional trophy and the fire in its eyes seems to grow with anticipation for what is to come. As gently as it can manage, it takes up my hand into one of its own much larger appendages and gives a firm shake as another rush of humid air spreads across my face.  
"...You have until the next witching hour little kitten," It seemingly purred as it released my hand and pleasingly stood back up to its full height above me. "If you and your companions succeed in outlasting our hunt, you may go... If you do not, you will belong to me just like the rest before you..."  
I'm not able to ask further questions before my vision begins to swim with a sudden rush of fatigue, growing weightless and thready as I fall to the floor in a heap. The last thing I can recall is hearing its horrific chuckle echoing in my ears and the thud of more bodies hitting the steel below as it all fades to black...

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty Darner + Missie Moubit + Cinema  
**© Madyson Ranzenberger/Lady-Star-Strings**
> 
> Remmy Dixie  
**© Spider-Toast**
> 
> April Piko  
**© DigitHeartGamer**
> 
> Yasmin  
**© Ai-Amaterasu**


End file.
